


Cross Country

by puppy_prose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Brief mention of homophobia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Incest, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Fiction, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut, Underage - Freeform, brief mention of rape fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppy_prose/pseuds/puppy_prose
Summary: Ezo was a fiend, a devil, William was convinced of it. He only cared about getting caught just enough to avoid being caught--not enough to refrain from being risky, from doing all he could whenever he could. Which, cut to today…Yeah. William was excited, so very eager to see Ezo, but he knew after four long months of not seeing each other, after years of stolen kisses and muffled fucking in each others’ rooms, no doubt Ezo was going to be raring to go.
Relationships: Ezo Blanche/William Blanche
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Cross Country

**Author's Note:**

> Meet two of my oc’s—Ezo and William! Please note the tags before proceeding I am not responsible for anyone against this type of content after disregarding the tags. Please enjoy!

Ezo was coming to visit.

William was excited. Of course he was excited. He loved his little brother dearly. The boy was always so full of energy, so bright and fun. He always made William laugh, could always brighten his day, even when they just talked on the phone while he was off at college. Law school--interesting at times, yes, but he wasn’t really sure if that was what he wanted to go into. It could be so boring, so dull, and it seemed, at times, that Ezo’s voice on the phone was the only thing that could cheer him up after a difficult test or a long night of studying. 

But, as much as he knew he was going to enjoy having Ezo here, sharing his dorm with him for fall break while his roommate spent the vacation back at his own family’s place, he knew he was  _ not _ going to get any rest for it. 

He wasn’t sure when… Well, when  _ it _ had started. When his eyes began to linger on his brother; when the two of them cuddled up together in a tent in the backyard, pseudo-camping as they had every summer since Ezo was six and he was nine, had turned into William pressing his lips together tight and staunchly ignoring the arousal that pulsed through him for every brush of Ezo’s back against his chest as the younger boy shifted in his sleep. All he knew was that it had, in fact, become a  _ thing. _ A  _ thing _ that he ignored as much as he could, for as long as he could. A  _ thing, _ actually, that had stayed a  _ thing _ up until Ezo apparently began to grow into his own--and turned his eyes on William in return. 

Gods, he’d never forget the day. Their parents had been on a short business trip; they’d entrusted the two of them, thirteen and sixteen respectively, to handle the house. Aunt Josie, their mother’s sister, would stop by in the evenings after school to check in on them, make sure they were doing okay--but other than that, the two of them had been on their own. 

On the second night, Ezo had made his move. 

He’d feigned a nightmare, coming into William’s room with sniffles and whimpers, begging to join him in the bed. William had acquiesced--how could he not? Despite knowing it would wreak havoc on his already guilty conscience, his brother’s face having been in his fantasies now an unholy amount, he still saw his brother in need of protection, in need of a comforting presence. So he’d let Ezo in, had tucked the blanket around him, wrapped an arm over his stomach, and tried to fall asleep.

Those crocodile tears had dried up quickly. Ezo had shifted, twisted. He’d wriggled and writhed against him, William biting his lip to keep from making sounds, keep himself from doing anything that might give away the fact his cock had begun to harden in his pajama pants, his little brother’s bottom soft and warm tucked up against it. But despite William’s command for him to be still, Ezo had kept it up. And when he’d finally let go of a tiny moan, half muffled by shoving his face into his pillow, Ezo had taken proper advantage, turning over into him and sliding his hands up William’s bare chest, slotting a slender leg between his knees. 

“Will,” he’d said, his eyes dark in the pale moonlight coming from the window. “I… I-I know how you think of me.” He’d licked his lips and William had watched the path of it, soft pink lips glistening, inviting. “And… So do I. Think of you like that, too. I--I want you.” Those damnably nimble hands, playing with the ties of his pants, had slid down, cupped his hard on without preamble. “Please. Please, Will.”

Gods, William never could say no to Ezo. Not with those puppy dog eyes. Not when he’d asked for the very thing William had had on his mind for far, far too long. 

They hadn’t really done much, at that point. They’d kissed, licking into each others’ mouths, messy and wet and naive. It still haunted-- _ excited _ \--him that he’d taken Ezo’s first kiss. His first encounter. His first--well.  _ Everything. _ But that night, he’d simply sat against the pillows and drew Ezo into his lap, had rid them of their clothes and wrapped his hand around their cocks at once, tugging and pulling awkwardly, their ragged breaths and moans filling the room. Ezo had cum first but William had followed shortly after, turning the bed into a right mess, though they hadn’t much cared about it until the next morning. 

And that--that had set a precedent. 

Ezo was a  _ fiend, _ a devil, William was convinced of it. He only cared about getting caught just enough to  _ avoid  _ being caught--not enough to refrain from being risky, from doing all he could whenever he could. Which, cut to today… Yeah. William was excited, so very eager to see Ezo, but he knew after four long months of not seeing each other, after years of stolen kisses and muffled fucking in each others’ rooms, no doubt Ezo was going to be raring to go. 

William just hoped that he didn’t end up having to introduce his brother to anyone, in case the whole dormitory floor happened to hear Ezo’s tendency to get  _ loud. _

As promised in his conversations between Ezo and Aunt Josie (who Ezo lived with now, seeing as their parents had found out about his proclivities--that is to say, that he liked men and only men, not about what the two of them had done), it was two in the afternoon when Ezo knocked at his dorm door. He opened it up to see him--and just about choked at the sight.

Ezo had gotten his hair cut. It had always been bright blonde and tightly curled, but now, the sides of his head were shaved. It left a mess of floppy curls at the top, the edges hanging down just over his sky-blue eyes. They shared the same pigment there, but where William’s eyes were narrower, a little more serious, Ezo’s were wide on his face, so very expressive. A pert nose and those same pink lips he’d grown to yearn for made up his soft face, though even from this distance William could tell he’d applied mascara to make his long lashes stand out more, as well as just a hint of blush across his pale, freckled cheeks. 

He wore dark ripped jeans, so tight to his track-and-field-thick thighs that William could see just about everything he had to offer. A pink crop top embellished with some punk band the kid was into recently showed off just a sliver of skin between the hem and the waistband of his jeans. A grey button up that stayed open hung on his shoulders, two sizes too big--because, gods above, it was one of William’s shirts. He’d been right. Ezo was going to do his best to kill him over the holiday before they were sentenced to separation once again until Christmas came around. 

It made William feel underdressed. Though broad shouldered with a shapely jawline, the simple burgundy tee he wore gave little definition to his body--and the same could be said about the loose jeans he had on. His hair, brown and parted in the middle, probably a little too close to a nineties’ b-boy look without the frost tips and perm, honestly, hadn’t been brushed since the day before. But that didn’t seem to matter to Ezo.

The boy gave a beaming smile. “Will!” he cried, jumping forward, arms wrapping around his stomach and face pressed to his chest. Ezo, the poor thing, had seemed to stop growing at five foot four, while William was just a few inches off of six feet. It made his heart thump in his chest, and he didn’t resist the urge to wrap him up in return, lifting him off his feet for a proper hug. It sent his brother laughing, the sound wonderful in his ears, and William only put him down once Ezo’s hands slid more towards his sides than where they’d been bunched in the fabric of his shirt. 

“So you made it here safe then, huh, Bambi?” William wasn’t sure where that particular nickname had started--probably, he supposed, it had been a jab at Ezo’s killer puppy dog eyes, and had somehow made its way into their normal vernacular. He gave an exaggerated look over both of Ezo’s shoulders. “Well? Where’s Aunt Josie?”

Ezo smacked his arm lightly, though there was a grin on his face as William chuckled. “I didn’t bring her,” he said, hands going onto his hips petulantly. “She would have made me stay with her at a hotel at night.”

“Oh, and you think I’m going to let you stay here at night?”

It was another tease and Ezo took it easily, a spark lighting up his eyes. “Of course,” he grinned, those pretty pink lips curled into a smirk. “I’d bet you’ve missed me just as much as I’ve missed you.” It definitely was meant to be an innuendo. William ignored the heat that flared in his stomach and instead rolled his eyes, moving away from Ezo to bring his luggage in and shut the door—and to lock it. 

That was enough for Ezo. Fully prepared for it, William’s hands came to Ezo’s hips when the boy pitched forward, slowing and guiding him enough that when their mouths met, they weren’t knocking their teeth out. For all Ezo’s gentleness, he could be incredibly impatient; it didn’t take long for him to deepen the kiss, for little sighs and keens to fall between them. But William had had the whole day to prepare for his brother’s visit. So he pulled back after a short while, placating him with a series of soft pecks, thumbs rubbing gently at the exposed skin between jeans and crop top. “Easy,” he murmured, ignoring the flash of guilt that always eventually cropped up when they were—well,  _ friendlier _ than they should be. But it’d been a long time since they’d started this. William knew how to shove it down, how to forget about it. “I’m going to cook supper for us, and I’d rather not go down to the kitchens smelling  _ too _ much like you.”

“Aww, you sure?” Ezo asked. It appeased him though, and he stole a few pecks of his own before sliding his hand into William’s. “Fine. We’ll go cuddle and you can tell me all about what college is like.” His eyes sparkled. “I’ve only got one more year of high school left. Maybe if you describe it well enough, I’ll apply for this place when I graduate.”

Heart swelling in William’s chest, he let his dear brother drag him to the bed, happy enough to start prattling on about college life. In a perfect world, they’d have more than this—more than stolen moments, more than love behind closed doors, more than pretending they meant less to each other in public than they did. But for an imperfect world, William was pretty damn happy. 

The hours, then, passed by easily. They talked and laughed and joked; they kissed and cuddled and stayed tangled up in each other. When it was nearing evening, William got his help to take down the groceries he’d gotten to the dorm’s kitchens and set about cooking for them, the scent of fried rice and orange chicken quickly filling the room. Before anyone could catch the smell and come down looking for a bite, though, they gathered it all up in bowls and headed back up to William’s dorm, giggling and shushing each other the whole way. 

They ate together, watching shit reality tv on a monitor William had splurged on a few months ago, sat on the floor with their backs against the bed. It was fun, and even when they were finished with the meal, they simply enjoyed each others’ company, shoulder to shoulder, the contact reassuring and warm. 

Until Ezo decided he couldn’t wait any longer. 

The younger boy flipped the show’s volume down by a few notches, then turned to William. With a smirk, he got to his knees and swung a leg up and over him; William’s hands went to his hips, and he tilted his head up, meeting Ezo in a kiss. This time, he allowed his hands to slide up underneath Ezo’s crop top, feeling the smooth expanse of skin. The kiss broke off and he hummed, moving his mouth down, licking wet trails over his jaw and down his throat. 

William knew it was wrong. He knew it was wrong from the very beginning—before the  _ thing _ had turned into an  _ action, _ before he knew how his brother tasted and felt and looked like. Hell, he knew it was even worse now, while he was nineteen and Ezo only sixteen. It was so wrong, so terrible—but Ezo keened for him, his hips twitching forward of their own accord and his head tipping back to give him room, and William was  _ weak. _ So very, very weak. 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you went through my closet,” he hummed as he got to Ezo’s collarbone. Here, he bit; he sucked the skin and gnawed gently at it with his teeth until bruises began to form, his little brother’s breath hitching. “Naughty boy. You know better than to take without permission.”

Ezo’s cheeks were already stained pink. His fingers found the edge of William’s shirt and he tugged it off, his brother allowing him to, the fabric quickly forgotten somewhere on the floor. Slender hands spread out on William’s chest, feeling the muscles that laid beneath a small, soft layer of cushion—perfect for resting his head against, Ezo always told him, the sweet thing. “Thought it looked good on me,” he replied, unapologetic. “S’all.”

“Mm. Well. You’re right about that, at least. But it’ll look good off of you, too.” Following his lead, William kept pushing his hands up and up and up until Ezo had no option but to let himself be divested of both crop top and button up. He was thinner than William, with less muscle—a right twink, really. William’s hands settled on the small of his back, supporting the curve of his spine when he leaned forward, dragging his mouth across Ezo’s chest and stomach. 

“Will,” Ezo whimpered, his fingers digging into his brother’s shoulders. It was a good kind of pressure, not yet desperate, but easy enough to turn that way. 

His fingers swiftly opened Ezo’s jeans. Four months was an awfully long time; he was surprised to find himself just as eager as Ezo. “C’mon, Bambi, get this off, yeah?” A giggle fell from Ezo and he grinned in return, helping where he could, the fabric obscenely tight. “Fuckin’—next time, wear a skirt or something.”

Ezo’s eyes lit up, his pupils widening. Ah, shit. That was definitely an interest they’d be revisiting at some point. But William was quick to stop that line of thought for the moment, taking notice that, when they got the jeans off, there was nothing inside.

Ezo has gone without underwear. 

William swore under his breath. He traced his hands down Ezo’s side, coming to knead the muscle of his thighs. Ezo’s cock was already standing at attention; pink, moderately long, and a bit on the slender side with a tiny leftwards curve, it was a beautiful thing, proud among a thatch of golden hair. William wrapped a hand around it, relishing the moan that came from him, and pulled up and down a few times. “What a slut,” he said lowly, listening to the resulting hitch in Ezo’s breath, grinning with it. “Came all the way here without anything underneath. What if someone had caught you, huh? What if they’d figured it out, and decided to teach you a lesson?”

Ezo’s head fell to his shoulder. He wrapped his free hand around the nape of his neck, feeling the shudder that ran through him, taking the opportunity to nibble at his lip. “Who’re we kidding, hm?” he continued. “That wouldn’t teac you anything. Nah, you’d just come to see me anyway, some stranger’s cum dripping out of you, blissed out from being fucked. I’m right, aren’t I?” A moment, and then he fisted his hand in Ezo’s curls, pulling him up harshly to see his face. “I asked you a question, baby brother, and I expect an answer. Now—am I right?”

In his hand, Ezo’s cock twitched. He nodded as best he could with the tight grip in his hair. “Y-yeah, yes,” he confirmed, already eager to get right into it. Practice made them fluid—made it easy for Ezo to submit to him, to play along with whatever scene he’d thought up for them. 

“Good,” he praised. “Thank you for answering me.” He drew him into a kiss, rough and commanding, before letting go of him with both hands. “One of these days I’m gonna take you like that,” he said, reaching up to his pillow to search under it, grabbing a bottle of lube. “Push you against something when you’re not expecting it, make you take me even if you don’t want it.” Ezo’s stuttered whimper was a positive enough reaction for him, and he dragged the boy’s chin to look at him properly. “Lay down for me then, little slut,” he said, nipping at his nose. “Can’t do that today—you’re gagging for it. But I can fuck you until you forget your name.”

Another nod. William let him go and Ezo was quick to obey. He only paused long enough to grab a blanket and stuff it under himself—no use in getting rug burn—before laying on his back, his legs spread wide, teeth digging into his bottom lip. “Want you, Will,” he said, reaching towards him. “Please.” 

Who was he to deny him?

William followed after him. He settled between Ezo’s thighs. The warmth of his body was intoxicating; he pressed a playful kiss to the tip of his cock before biting at his hip, before leaving bruises on the insides of his thighs. More followed up his stomach, and between his own proclivity to leave Ezo marked up and Ezo’s own desire to be riddled with marks, he wasn’t going to be going home with clear skin. The sounds he made were beautiful, falling from those plush lips, the boy’s hand coming up to tug at his own hair. 

“What?” he asked, raising a brow at the action. “So much of a cockslut that you want to be hurt for it?” Ezo moaned in reply; it had been terrifying at first to realize just how much Ezo liked pain. But Ezo was also fucking his older brother. One of them was definitely worse, and it wasn’t the pain thing. Regardless, William was happy to comply. He batted Ezo’s hand away to replace it with his own. Dragging his head forcefully to the side, William started to really bite at his bared shoulder. This too had taken awhile to get confident in—but now, he didn’t flinch when he tasted the copper of blood in his mouth, Ezo’s skin breaking under the abusive attention. 

As for Ezo himself, he was thoroughly enjoying it. He gave a dry sob, his hands coming up to drag his nails down William’s back. “Please, please,” he cried, rocking his hips up into William’s, seeking friction where he could get it. “Will, please, big brother, I want—! A-ah!” William interrupted him with yet another harsh bite, licking at the blood that welled there. 

“Use your words,” he commanded, none too gently. 

“F-fuck me!” Ezo finally managed to get out. Little tears of desperation soon clung to his eyes; oh, how William wanted to make them run over, to see the tears mess up the mascara there, leave him smudged and used. And he would. He didn’t even need to ask nicely. 

“Impatient thing,” he tutted. “We’ve barely even started. Do I need to teach you how to wait again? Make you spend the rest of the night in a cockring, make you take everything I want to give you until  _ I _ decide when I fuck you?” Ezo’s sob was a horrible, wonderful thing. He’d done that, once—tied him to his bed, put a cockring on him, and pleasured him for  _ hours. _ Oh, it had been a right delight. Torture for Ezo—but the boy had admitted that the constant edging had led to one of the most intense climaxes he’d ever had. 

Now wasn’t the time for that, but it sure worked as a good threat. Ezo shook his head as best he could, and William let him go, using his hands to instead push his own jeans down off his hips. His cock was bigger than his brother’s—longer, thicker. Ezo, the size queen, couldn’t seem to get enough of it. And true to form, he wriggled his ass down onto it, whining with the heat of it between his cheeks. 

“I said patience,” William warned. Obediently, Ezo stilled, thong he did have to tuck his finger between his teeth to do so, panting hard, ever then eager teen. He didn’t want to hurt Ezo, not for real. A little patience would go a long way. 

The snap of the cap was a promise in the air. William lifted the bottle of lube and drizzled it down over Ezo’s tight balls, chuckling quietly at the soft jolt of surprise at the cool liquid. It slid down between his cheeks and William added a bit more to his fingers to be safe before meeting the drips at his entrance, the hole puckered and tight. 

“I’m impressed,” he crooned, hiking Ezo’s hips up onto his lap so he could press the first finger in, slow and steady. “You actually waited for me to open you up. Considering the state of your dress, I was have expecting you to have a plug shoved up inside your cute little body. I have to wonder why—did you want this to be a surprise? Did you want me to take you like this, force you to have me without prep?”

Ezo’s breathing got harder, and he leaned over to kiss him—manually slowing him down, tempering him. The boy could get so excited sometimes. When he pulled back, Ezo’s eyes were dark and nearly foggy from want, the words obviously having shot straight through him. “Yes,” he keened, embarrassed but not enough to stop, not enough to refuse. “I-I wanted…”

William added a second finger. Ezo jolted and his back arched, but he didn’t relent. “Wanted what?”

It took another steadying kiss before Ezo could answer. “Wanted to be tight for you,” he breathed at last. “Wanted to make it—extra special.”

He couldn’t deny the way his own gaze softened, just for a moment. William ran his fingers through blond curls, spreading them over the blanket Ezo laid on. “It is special,” he promised. “And it’s special every time we’re together. You’re my baby brother, Ez. You’re my everything.” The wobbly smile he received in return was worth the short, emotional moment. But Ezo liked it rough, did all the sweet talking afterwards—so William didn’t let it last for long. 

“But I think I’ll honor your wishes.” After scissoring his fingers for a bit, William drew them out. He wiped the excess lube inelegantly on Ezo’s thigh, then covered his cock with more. “You’re stretched enough now, aren’t you, little brother? If you want it to be tight for me, after all…”

He’d back off if Ezo wasn’t comfortable with it. No harm, no foul; all he’d need to do was stretch him more. But instead, Ezo nodded frantically, desperately. And oh, what a sight that was. Ezo, little Ezo, his body covered in bruises, his shoulder smeared bloody and red, his face flushed, his hips twitching without his permission in a needy bid to get some form of friction. He was  _ gorgeous. _ Stunning. William was so fucking lucky to have him. 

“Good.”

Keeping his hips up on his lap, William bent over him. He guided his cock to that tight hole, teased the rim a bit until Ezo really did look ready to cry—and then pushed in. 

Ezo’s voice echoed off the walls when he shouted, the tight burn of William’s cock overriding his systems. It was intense for William too; it reminded him of the first time he’d taken Ezo, when he’d been inexperienced and impatient, when Ezo had been so fucking tight they didn’t know how they made it to the other side without hurting him. Ezo took him this time, too. He had to stop and start a few times, yes, but finally,  _ finally _ he bottomed out, their hips flush together. 

With a wicked glint in his eye, William pulled the small of Griffin’s back  _ up. _

Another cry cake from him for the movement. But William was quick to catch his attention. “Bambi, look,” he crooned, free hand smoothing over his belly. Naturally skinny, with William’s impressive cock, it only took that bit of position modification in order to make William’s cock turn into a bulge in his little stomach. The outline of it was obscene, utterly enrapturing; Ezo’s eyes couldn’t move from it, his own hands, fluttering and trembling, joining his brother’s to feel the stretch. 

“D’you think that’s what it would feel like if I was able to knock you up?” he asked, and  _ yes, _ that zipped straight through the both of them. Ezo jerked on his cock, trying, it seemed, to shove himself on further. William didn’t mind—he even thrust forward a bit to help him. “Yeah, that’d be perfect, huh, baby? Your big brother breeding you, filling you up. Such a fucking slut for me, aren’t you? You’d take it, you’d let me breed you just ‘cause I said I wanted to.”

Ezo was nodding even before he finished. With a little hiccup, the tears finally fell over the edge; William reached up to wipe at them, watching the black of the mascara dilute and then smear over his pale face under his thumb. “So pretty for me,” he purred. “Even when you’re crying, you’re gorgeous.”

He was loose enough then that William wasn’t afraid of moving. Encouraging Ezo’s thighs around his waist, he bent his practically in two so he could kiss him, licking the salt of his tears away from his lips. He drew out, just the head of his cock still in—and then slammed back into Ezo. 

The boy  _ howled. _ Yeah—William was probably going to have to pretend Ezo hadn’t arrived until tomorrow, when he would inevitably get complaints. There was no way the other few staying in the dorms for the holiday didn’t hear that. 

But he didn’t mind. No, not at all. In fact, it was kind of—fun, heady to know that they’d heard. That he’d made Ezo scream for him, so desperare he couldn’t help but give them away. He’d done that, made his little brother so overcome with pleasure…  _ Fuck. _

William set a brutal pace. Ezo tried, at one point, to cover his face with his hands, ever so shy in the middle of the moment despite how he gagged for it beforehand. He wasn’t going to let that happen. So he grabbed Ezo’s wrists in one hand and shoved them up above his head, holding them captive. “You’re mine,” he told Ezo, other hand sliding around his throat. He didn’t put much pressure—only just enough to hear his breaths turn a tiny bit labored. It did Ezo justice, the boy’s mouth falling open, his glassy eyes struggling to stay open against the onslaught. By now, he’d be babbling, but the hand on his throat prevented him. Neither of them minded for this time around. 

The slap of William’s body against Ezo’s was obscene, utterly filthy. Being buried inside him was enough to make any man go crazy, William was sure of it—but he was,  _ gods, _ he was the only one allowed. The sheer thought made his blood boil, and his thrusts grew harder, punishing and brutal. 

He could see when Ezo was getting close. His thighs twitched and shivered; his body writhed without his control, and his face scrunched up, the pleasure overwhelming. William kissed him, just as brutal as his fucking, stealing the bit of air he could get from him. “Cum for me, Ez,” he commanded against his mouth. “C’mon, baby brother. Cum. Let me see you lose control.”

That, and a few more thrusts, was all it took. William slammed their lips together in a mockery of a kiss to swallow his scream as he came, hips jerking and legs shaking, painting their stomachs white with his cum. William fucked him through it, drawing back when his voice gave out. His hand left his throat, both of them going instead to hold Ezo’s hips steady, and his teeth sank deep into his shoulder one more time as he hammered into him, chasing his own release. 

He came with a loud groan, his hot cum filling Ezo, drawing a pleased whimper from him as well. William’s hips kept rocking up, losing their momentum but determined to fuck his seed as deep inside his brother as possible—as if he really were capable of breeding him. 

All too soon, he also came to a stop. Leaning down to put his weight on his elbows, William kissed along his shoulder, his chest, his throat, his face as they both got their breath back. The dopey smile on Ezo’s face was evidence enough that he’d definitely enjoyed it. “Spoiled brat,” he told Ezo, tone utterly fond, just dripping with warmth. “‘Nd this is why I made you wait until after supper.”

Ezo’s reply was to wave his hand absently, his eyes closed. He really was too cute. Like usual, William shoved down the shame that tried to clog his throat—he’d just fucked his baby brother, gods—and instead gently pulled out of him. “I know, I know,” he shushed when Ezo whined pitifully. “I’m just getting us to the bed. That’s all.”

With care, after he’d checked to make sure his legs weren’t going to immediately crumple beneath him, William got up. He pulled the blankets on the bed down, then lifted Ezo into his arms, like a bride. Ezo went easily, snuggling down into the clean sheets, and William followed after. 

He reached out, fingers brushing over the soft curve of Ezo’s cheek. “Mine,” he murmured, quiet—not really expecting an answer. Ezo looked more than halfway asleep already. 

But he still got a reply anyway. Ezo nuzzled into his hand with a happy noise. “Yours,” he agreed, hardly more than a sigh. 

William’s lips curled into a smile. He shifted closer and laid his arm over Ezo, tucking the boy’s head under his chin. He pressed a kiss to his hair and listened—listened to the slowing flutter of his heart, to the even pace of his breaths against his neck, to the little noises Ezo made as he drifted off to sleep. He was lucky—so lucky. This may be wrong, but William… William didn’t  _ care. _ He had Ezo, and Ezo had him. And he fell asleep too soon enough, sky blue eyes and a mischievous smile following him into his dreams. 

He was happy. Ezo was happy. And for right now, nothing else mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like that? [Come send me writing prompts!](https://puppy-prose.tumblr.com)


End file.
